Beautiful Gorgeous
'Beautiful Gorgeous '''is the secondary antagonist of the ''Jimmy Neutron series and Professor Calamitous' daughter. Appearance Beautiful Gorgeous‘ appearance is exactly like her name suggests; extremely attractive and sexy, with thick black hair, emerald green eyes, thick mascara, full lips, curvy hips and a full bust. She also has a beauty mark on her face right above her upper lip. She usually wears a black catsuit that accentuates her figure, as well as black high-heeled leather boots, red lipstick, light purple eyeshadow, silver studded earrings and red nail polish to complete the illusion. Personality Beautiful Gorgeous's personality is that of a regretful villain. She does her father's bidding since that is what she has been raised to be but has always wanted to do something else with her life (see the "Trivia" section). However, she can be deceptive in her personality by appearing charming and seductive like she is towards Jet, Jimmy, Carl and Sheen when she was first introduced. However in her next appearance, she is revealed to actually enjoy being evil, as she brainwashed Jet into killing Jimmy. She is as tough as she is beautiful, as she has mastered 112 different martial arts, which she mentioned in Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion. Trivia * Beautiful Gorgeous is trapped in prehistory along with the other villains. * In "My Big Fat Spy Wedding", Jimmy says that Beautiful Gorgeous is beautiful on the outside but pure evil on the inside. ** This is proven when he finds out about her plan to kill Jet and Jimmy. * In the same episode, Beautiful Gorgeous wears her jumpsuit throughout the whole episode, which is probably because it would have taken too long for the producers to model a regular outfit. * Beautiful Gorgeous appeared in SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom as a playable character. * Beautiful Gorgeous has always wanted to be one of those people that puts aglets on shoelaces, but her father made her become evil. * Beautiful Gorgeous is a parody of the standard Bond villain henchwoman. She has a similar look to Xenia Onatopp from Goldeneye. * A statue of Beautiful Gorgeous can be seen in "Vanishing Act". * When Beautiful Gorgeous was a baby, it was the exact same model used for Baby Eddie (Jimmy's evil infant cousin), but with heavy makeup and had a black leather diaper. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-12-06-15h50m00s59.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-06-15h50m10s126.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-06-15h53m57s86.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-06-16h11m36s195.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-06-16h20m01s132.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-06-21h41m25s210.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-06-21h54m11s200.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-06-21h54m40s234.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-06-21h56m00s248.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-06-22h04m03s239.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-19h21m44s174.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-19h22m04s95.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-19h26m03s182.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-19h46m22s47.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-19h29m55s205.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-19h30m23s232.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-19h31m25s57.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-19h35m52s186.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-19h39m20s220.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-19h41m41s94.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-19h44m09s21.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-19h44m58s1.png Beautiful Gorgeous.jpeg BeautifulGorgeous22.jpg BeautifulGorgeous089.jpg vlcsnap-2015-09-18-17h21m08s523.png vlcsnap-2015-09-18-18h36m41s429.png vlcsnap-2015-09-19-11h31m15s494.png vlcsnap-2015-09-19-11h29m29s544.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-19-11h29m45s824.png vlcsnap-2015-11-09-21h27m09s285.png vlcsnap-2015-11-09-21h32m42s020.png vlcsnap-2015-11-09-21h33m02s740.png vlcsnap-2015-11-09-21h44m05s284.png vlcsnap-2015-11-09-21h44m18s780.png vlcsnap-2015-11-09-21h44m25s252.png vlcsnap-2015-11-09-21h45m31s354.png vlcsnap-2015-11-09-22h03m25s751.png vlcsnap-2015-11-09-22h04m06s575.png vlcsnap-2015-11-09-22h06m03s233.png vlcsnap-2015-11-09-22h06m22s631.png vlcsnap-2015-11-09-22h06m45s703.png vlcsnap-2015-11-09-22h06m33s488.png vlcsnap-2015-11-09-22h28m26s309.png vlcsnap-2015-11-09-22h28m32s081.png vlcsnap-2016-01-05-18h05m31s647.png vlcsnap-2016-01-05-18h16m16s495.png vlcsnap-2016-01-05-18h16m22s348.png vlcsnap-2016-01-05-18h16m37s613.png vlcsnap-2016-01-05-18h20m34s517.png vlcsnap-2016-01-05-18h23m21s409.png 0999.png 11111.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-06-16h11m46s38.png Screen Shot 2016-11-06 at 6.37.46 PM.png|her cameo in "Vanishing Act" vlcsnap-2016-11-10-21h35m09s181.png vlcsnap-2016-11-10-21h37m44s907.png vlcsnap-2016-11-10-21h44m09s756.png vlcsnap-2016-11-10-21h43m38s271.png vlcsnap-2016-11-10-21h41m13s754.png vlcsnap-2016-11-10-21h41m55s061.png vlcsnap-2016-11-10-21h42m37s348.png vlcsnap-2016-11-10-21h45m20s207.png vlcsnap-2016-11-10-21h45m44s749.png vlcsnap-2016-11-10-21h48m19s081.png vlcsnap-2016-11-10-21h40m46s647.png vlcsnap-2016-11-10-22h03m35s223.png vlcsnap-2016-11-10-22h10m56s972.png vlcsnap-2016-11-10-22h10m16s202.png vlcsnap-2016-11-10-22h09m01s777.png vlcsnap-2016-11-10-22h06m49s764.png vlcsnap-2016-11-10-23h24m46s956.png vlcsnap-2016-11-10-22h25m35s178.png vlcsnap-2016-11-10-21h51m59s411.png vlcsnap-2016-11-10-22h38m57s533.png vlcsnap-2017-01-11-17h35m55s184.png vlcsnap-2017-01-11-17h37m29s692.png vlcsnap-2017-01-11-17h39m33s065.png vlcsnap-2017-01-12-13h57m44s444.png vlcsnap-2017-01-12-13h57m49s589.png vlcsnap-2017-01-12-13h58m18s882.png vlcsnap-2017-01-12-13h58m27s364.png vlcsnap-2017-01-12-13h55m02s448.png vlcsnap-2017-01-12-14h06m45s099.png vlcsnap-2017-01-12-20h11m51s096.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-12-23h10m10s550.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-12-14h57m24s512.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-12-13h55m47s649.png vlcsnap-2017-01-16-16h14m51s245.png vlcsnap-2017-03-13-16h35m22s715.png vlcsnap-2017-03-13-15h40m16s649.png vlcsnap-2017-03-13-16h06m59s763.png vlcsnap-2017-03-13-16h23m39s628.png vlcsnap-2017-03-13-21h18m34s490.png vlcsnap-2017-04-13-20h42m31s217.png vlcsnap-2017-04-13-20h42m44s047.png vlcsnap-2017-07-24-14h11m43s813.png vlcsnap-2017-07-24-14h10m37s507.png vlcsnap-2017-07-24-14h11m21s799.png vlcsnap-2017-07-24-14h11m26s431.png vlcsnap-2017-07-24-14h11m04s038.png vlcsnap-2017-07-25-09h52m41s403.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Villains Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Category:Adults Category:Women Category:Villainesses Category:Martial artists Category:Characters with Black Hair